Трёхлапая ворона
Мифология Трёхлапая ворона — мифическое существо, встречающееся в мифах Азии и Северной Африки. Обычно в азиатских странах трёхлапая ворона была символом Солнца. The earliest forms of the tripedal crow are found in modern-day China. Evidence of the earliest bird-Sun motif or totemic articles excavated around 5000 B.C. from the lower Yangtze River delta area. This bird-Sun totem heritage was observed in later Yangshao and Longshan Cultures. The Chinese have several versions of crow and crow-Sun tales. But the most popular depiction and myth of the Sun crow is that of the Yangwu or Jinwu, the "golden crow". Китай В китайской мифологии трёхлапая ворона носит имя «саньцзуу» и присутствует во многих мифах; встречается в Шань хай цзин. Самое раннее изображение трёхлапой вороны относится периоду неолита, оно нанесено на керамику культуры Яншао. Саньцзуу входила в число 12 медальонов, которыми украшали одежду древнекитайских императоров. Самый популярный вариант легенды с трёхлапой вороной описывает ворону янъу ("золотого ворона"). Обычно изображения янъу окрашивали в красный цвет вместо чёрного. 'Миф о десяти солнцах' Согласно легендам, существовало десять солнечных воронов, поселившихся на десяти солнцах. Они уселись на шелковицу «Фусан» (буквально «стелющаяся шелковица») на холме в Солнечной долине. На ветвях той шелковицы было много ртов. Каждый день один из воронов облетал мир в карете, которой управляла богиня Сихэ. Согласно Шань хай цзин, солнечные вороны ели два сорта волшебной травы: «дижи» («земляное солнце»), и «чуньшэн» («весенние всходы»). Небесные вороны часто спускались на землю и вкушали травы, но это не нравилось Сихэ, поэтому она закрыла им глаза. Кроме того, по легенде, около 2170 года до н. э. все десять воронов выехали вместе, и мир загорелся; стрелок Хоу И спас мир, попав в девять воронов, этому событию посвящён Праздник середины осени. 'Другие легенды о трёхлапых воронах' В китайской мифологии феникс обычно изображается двухлапым, но иногда встречаются варианты с дополнительной конечностью. Си Ванму (верховная богиня) имела в распоряжении нефритовых птиц, которые приносили ей еду; в религиозном искусстве в правление династии Хань они изображались трёхлапыми. В захоронении Юнтай времён династии Тан нефритовые птицы также изображены трёхлапыми. Япония В японской мифологии аналогичный ворон называется ятагарасу («ворона на восемь ладоней»; «та» — расстояние от кончика большого до кончика среднего пальца), появление этой птицы является знаком воли Неба. Хотя ятагарасу упоминается в синтоистских писаниях несколько раз, основная масса изображений находится на ксилогравюрах периода Эдо. Трёхлапую ворону изображали как символ обновления, восстановления после трагедии. Ятагарасу известен как проводник императора Дзимму из южных земель в Кумано на территорию современной провинции Ямато. Обычно считается, что ятагарасу — воплощение божества Камотакэцунуми-но микото, однако ни в одном из сохранившихся ранних документов этого факта не упоминается. «Карасу тэнгу», тэнгу-ворон, вероятно, является аналогичным семитскому богу Нинсубуру. Ятагарасу несколько раз упоминается как трёхлапый в Кодзики. Корея В корейской мифологии трёхлапая ворона известна как самджого. В царстве Когурё самджого была символом власти, более важным, чем китайский дракон и корейский феникс. Трёхлапая ворона могла заменить феникса на государственной печати во время её обновления в 2008 году. Современное использование *На эмблемах Японской футбольной ассоциации и управляемых ею команд, в частности, национальной сборной, находится изображение ятагарасу. Галерея Трёхлапая ворона1.jpg Трёхлапая ворона2.jpg Трёхлапая ворона3.jpg Трёхлапая ворона4.jpg Трёхлапая ворона5.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Птицы Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Китайская мифология Категория:Японская мифология Категория:Корейская мифология Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Африканская мифология